Who I Am
by thecompany
Summary: my season 6 *One Booth Spoiler included*
1. Who i am

**I wanted to write a fic for season six**

**this does have one Booth spoiler in it and if you don't know what that spoiler is you must live under a rock because it's EVERYWHERE anyway I'm going to switch it up a bit this will be multichap and I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I've never done one of these before my bad :) the song is Who I am by Nick Jonas and The Administration(it's on the radio in this fic) and Bones does not belong to me but I kinda wish it belonged to someone else ;)**

_Nothing makes sense _

_nothing makes sense anymore_

_Nothing is right _

_Nothing is right when you're gone_

_Losing my breathe losing my right to be wrong_

_I'm frightened to death I'm frightened that I wont be strong_

_I want someone to love me for who I am _

_I want someone to love me is that so bad _

_I wanna break all the madness but its all I have _

_I want someone to love me for who I am _

Booth sat in his car driving to the mall. He couldn't help but think that this song described his feelings perfectly. Oh how he wished that there was someone out there that would love him back. Not just love him back but _really_ love the person he was. He sighed, pulled over, and made his way to the fountain by the coffee cart. There she was looking better than ever. "Booth!" she shouted running to him. Suddenly his puppy dog eyes were replaced with a huge Boothie grin.

"Hey Bones" he whispered into her ear as he was enveloped in her wonderful smell of lavender. The one he missed very much.

"Hey" she whispered back enjoying the moment just as much. Then Booth remembered something and quickly pulled away. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh um nothing" he said looking away.

"Hey! You hungry?" he smiled.

"Sure" she smiled back.

They both already knew where they were going.

"Awww man I missed this place so much!" Booth said inhaling the smell of the various foods being made.

"So did I" Brennan smiled at him.

They seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Well they _had_ been away from each other for quite a long time now. They had some making up to do.

They took seats across from each other and began filling the other in on what had happened that year. They covered all of the main topics except one. Booth decided to leave one thing out.

"Hey Angela!" Booth said walking into the lab with Brennan. He had missed his squints a whole lot more than he thought he would.

"Booth!" she left the table she was standing behind and started waddling towards him.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes" she laughed.

"Wow! Congratulations!" he was grinning ear to ear again.

"I can't believe you left that out Bones!" he turned to look at her.

"Well I didn't want to spoil the surprise" she defended herself.

It was that moment that Booth realized he also had a surprise for Brennan. It wasn't a good one though. She wouldn't like it. At least he hoped she wouldn't. The smile was no longer on his face and he was starring at the ground.

"Booth!" Brennan said and his head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine"

"Where's everyone else?" he clapped his hands together trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. Angela lead the way but Brennan stayed back. She knew Booth and she knew something was up.

Later that day Angela pulled Brennan into her office.

"So what was it like Sweetie?" she said excitedly.

"Well it was nice Angela I really missed him" Brennan replied.

"Awww so nothings changed from last week? Don't think that I forgot what you told me" she said shaking her finger at her.

"Angela you can't tell anyone what I said!"

"Ok ok I won't but when are you going to tell Booth?"

"Tell Booth what?" Cam walked in.

"Um nothing?" Brennan told her.

"Aww come one Bren you can tell her!" Angela said.

"Ok fine" Brennan sighed.

"Yes! Ok while Bren was on her little journey she realized something…something huge!"

"It wasn't a journey Angela"

"Just keep telling the story" Cam interrupted

"Ok well…actually long story short she realized that she does in fact… drum roll please…Love Booth"

Cam's mouth dropped open, Angela smiled and Brennan turned dark red.

"Hello squints! I was wondering where you were hiding" Booth walked in smiling.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Um yeah Bones?"

"Oh nothing you just scared me"

He looked around the room they all looked very suspicious.

"Um sorry? Anyway… we have a case!"

"What? Already?" Brennan asked.

"Well yeah you say that like it's a bad thing…you don't want to do it Bones?"

She looked at him clearly distracted by something else on her mind.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Work this case…Are you feeling ok Bones?" he ran over to her and put his hand on her forehead their faces only inches apart. Her face flushed again. She had never been this nervous around Booth before but then again she had never admitted to herself she loved him.

"I feel fine… lets go" she said walking out of the office.

Booth looked at Angela and Cam. They both shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.

**So review and tell me what you think I know I haven't gotten hardly anywhere yet but it was just an opener I'll get more in depth next chapter **

**Thanks for reading! If you did I do very much appreciate it :)**


	2. Realizations

**Sorry about the centering this is my first actual fic. The other ones were all scripted.**

**So I apologize ahead of time for grammar errors and all that good stuff. I blame my English teachers. **

"Hey!" Hannah called out to Booth as he entered his apartment.

"Oh hey what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we could have dinner together on our first night back" she smiled.

After seeing Brennan smile it just wasn't the same anymore. It was like he was living in a fantasy world with Hannah and once he saw Brennan's face he was brought right back down to Earth. This realization made him feel a sick. There was a dizzy rushing feeling in his head like the kind you get when you stand up too quickly. Hannah noticed.

"You don't want to have dinner?" she asked.

"No no I just…how did you get in here?" he was curious.

"Remember you told me where you keep a spare key" she laughed.

"I did?" he tried to remember but couldn't.

"Yeah I can't believe you don't remember" she frowned.

"I'm sorry" he said apologizing after seeing the look on her face. Why did it matter that much? He still couldn't remember.

"It's ok lets eat! I made mac and cheese your favorite!" she grinned at him again.

"Mac and cheese?" he asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" she dragged him over to the table.

He starred at the food. He guessed that he left out the reason _why _mac and cheese was his favorite food. This was just making it worse.

"Um Hannah I Don't"

"Yeah Booth?"

Even when she said his name it was wrong.

"I don't feel so good" he muttered still starring at the mac and cheese.

"What is it the food? Come on It's gotta be better then what you're used to having" she smiled until she realized he really did look pretty sick.

"No it's it's not that" he said stepping backwards and unto his couch.

It was a weird feeling. His face was burning like he was sitting next to a heater. He collapsed into the pillows. It just didn't even seem real anymore. It was like a dream he couldn't escape.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No no just find bones I need to find bones…"

Hannah looked around the room. What was he talking about? Who is Bones?

The next morning Booth woke up in the same place he had fallen asleep except Hannah was no longer there. Then it all came back to him. "Awww crap she's going to hate me" he mumbled while pressing his palm to his forehead. Why did he have such a bad headache? He reached for his phone and checked his messages. It was already eleven o'clock. Brennan had left him a message asking if he was all right and where he was because they needed to go over the case during lunch. Hannah had left him a message saying she wanted to _meet_ him for lunch. "Great" he thought what am I going to say? "I guess they will just have to meet" he sighed. "Ugh I hate my life" and crawled along the floor looking for some clothes to wear.

Booth and Brennan were already sitting at a table when Hannah walked in.

"Hannah!" he called and waved her over. "This is my partner Bones" he introduced her. "Hi, Temperance Brennan but you can call me Tempe or Brennan" she introduced herself properly glaring at Booth. He smiled back at her. Hannah didn't like the way he smiled at her. She didn't like it one bit.

"Nice to meet you" she faked a smile.

"What did you call her Booth?" she asked.

"Oh Bones that's her nickname" he smiled at her again.

"Oh so that's who you were talking about last night" she was glad the mystery was solved but not so happy that this was the girl.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well last night after you started feeling sick you started mumbling stuff about finding Bones" she replied.

"You were sick Booth?" Brennan looked worried.

"No don't worry I just have this headache and I got really dizzy last night" he told her.

"Maybe it's because you aren't used to the different climate here yet"

"Yeah maybe" he agreed while disagreeing in his head.

After lunch Brennan immediately found Angela. "He has a girlfriend, Ange"

"What?" Angela asked. She couldn't believe it. "Her name's Hannah. She was a journalist or reporter or something and they met in Afghanistan." Angela _still_ couldn't believe it. Brennan was _finally_ ready to take that step. "Oh my god…. Bren I'm so sorry" she immediately got up and squeezed her tight. She didn't even protest. In fact when she pulled away she could see the tears in her eyes. She had never seen Brennan like this before. It made her feel awful, and she vowed to knock some sense into Booth's head even if she had to use a hammer.


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Hey guys glad some of you like this I'll see what I can do about splitting the up the scenes**

**Oh and I chose the movie iron man 2 even though its been out much longer than when this story is taking place because I really couldn't think of any movies Booth would be excited to see anyway…**

The moment Max let his daughter into his apartment he new something was wrong. It was written all over her face. He was extremely glad that he had picked that night to invite her over for dinner.

After they had sat down and started eating Max had to ask her what was up.

"What's wrong Tempe?" he asked. "Nothing" she replied "I'm Fine"

"Aww come on you can tell me" "I'm your father Tempe I can tell when something's bothering you"

She looked up at him but couldn't think of what to say. How could she tell him the love of her life was in love with someone else when she had already told so many people she didn't even believe in love.

"It's about Booth isn't it?" he asked but how did he know?

"He just got back didn't he?"

"Yeah he did" she looked down at the floor.

"Well you should be happy about it I know people change but..."

"He brought his new girlfriend with him" she interrupted him.

"Oh" he said. "And you don't like this woman?"

"No she just doesn't seem right for Booth you know?"

"I know"

They kept eating when Max remembered one of his classes he had taught that day.

"Ya know Parker doesn't like her either" he smiled.

"He doesn't?"

"No, he says she treats him like a baby and his dad never smiles around her"

"He never smiles around her?"

"Nope he said he misses the way his dad smiles around you"

"Did he really say that?" she asked.

"He did"

She smiled. It made her feel a whole lot better knowing that Parker didn't like her either.

"Hey Bones" Booth jumped up the steps to the platform. "Hey Booth" Brennan replied focusing on the Bones in front her. "Do you know what day it is Bones" he asked.

"No, what day is it?"

"It's the day Iron Man 2 comes out!" he said grinning.

"What's that?"

"You know Bones we watched the first one together"

"Well I can't remember half of the movies we've watched together"

"Aw but I know you remember this one because it was so good!"

"What's it about?"

"A genius who creates this suit to escape death and when he gets home he makes a new and improved version and becomes the worlds greatest superhero"

"Oh yeah and then you tried to get zack to build you one since he made parker that little robot"

"Yeah see told ya you'd remember anyway Don't you wanna go see it with me?"

"Oh I don't know Booth shouldn't you see it with your girlfriend" he stiffened at her words and stopped smiling.

"Why you don't want to see it with me Bones?"

"No I would its just that seems like something you would do with your girlfriend"

"Oh" he said.

"Wouldn't Hannah get mad?"

"I don't know I guess I never really thought about it"

"Oh well maybe Parker wants to see it I know he misses you"

"Oh yeah that's a great idea Bones you me and Parker! We'll go together it will be so much fun!" he was smiling again.

"Actually I meant just you and Parker I really don't think Hannah would be happy if I went with you"

"Oh ok I guess I'll just ask her then" his smiled faded again.

She felt awful. She loved seeing him excited about stuff but she just couldn't go with him knowing he was dating that woman. She wouldn't.

"Parker wont come" Booth said walking into her office the next day.

"Huh?' she asked looking up from her computer. "Parker doesn't want to go to the movies with us" he said with his adorable sad face that made her want to run and hug him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He doesn't like her" he answered.

"Oh"

"Well I'm sure you will still have fun with Hannah"

"Yeah I guess" he mumbled walked back out of the office unsatisfied. He was hoping Brennan would cheer him up. He didn't know why he was so excited to see the movie with her but absolutely dreaded watching it with Hannah. "Maybe I should just stay home tonight" he thought and grabbed his cell phone to cancel his plans with Hannah.

He told her he wasn't feeling too hot. She bought it, probably because he _wasn't _feeling too hot. He felt terrible. Not Physically but emotionally. Actually scratch that his head ache was coming back again.

**I hope the breaks in the page worked **

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
